


An old habit is revisited

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Sisterly Love, cute kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Kit struggles and had a meltdown and scarlet is a great sisterJax is just a random bystander





	An old habit is revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys   
> I’m dumping out all the fanfics I have in my phone and here is one of them! Suggest prompts below!

An old habit is revisited.

It was a muggy day and eight year old scarlet was staring in front of a mirror practicing her singing; again. 5 year old kit was annoyed but could not complain. She was proud of her sister and loved her to pieces. And she especially loved When scarlet sang to her to help her fall asleep. She was currently listening to a bunch of dubstep music trying to somehow make it into something new.

Scarlet came outside and took one look at her sister. She smiled. Kit was so cute. But then she noticed her doing it again.

“Kit , thumb please” scarlet whispered.

Kit blushed and removed the thumb that was fully engulfed by her mouth. Sadly not able to suck contented anymore.

“Good job kit!” Scarlet cooed. Mom had told her that reassurance and praise to when she stopped would help kit get over the habit. 

“Ugh I’m so mad. I can’t get the music right?” Kit exclaimed. Bring five years old and basically a older toddler , she was prone to getting cranky and irritated. 

“Why can’t I do this?” She said with a sniffle.

Scarlet saw kit sniffling with tears welling up in her eyes, and a horribly heartbroken look on her face. And that about shattered scarlets heart to pieces. 

“Don’t cry kit!” Scarlet said earnestly.  
She thought for a moment   
“Here, come here.” She said patting her lap. Little kit practically ran as fast as she could on her little legs. Almost stumbling but rightened herself. She collapsed on scarlet and buried her head on her big sisters chest. Her legs on scarlets longer ones. 

With one arm scarlet hugged kit and with the other she stroked her head. She started singing softly.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like my diamond in the sky.” Scarlet sang using kits nickname. (Diamond)

“Twinkle Twinkle little star, you will shine wherever you are” Scarlet finished looking down. Kit blinked sleepily, And slowly had started sucking her thumb again. Now incredibly pleasure full and content from the amazing feeling of scarlie stroking her head , and the comfort of sucking her thumb, breathed lighter as she fell asleep. 

In other words, absolutely adorable.

Scarlet noticed the thumb and went to pull it out but hesitated, kit looked so peaceful, and happy, maybe just this once she could let it slide. Just this once. She cuddled her baby sister and hummed the lullaby again. 

 

Those were good times. Scarlet thought now 16 with a busy day.   
As She went through the hallways. she wondered what kit is doing right now. The now 13 year old had progressed rapidly from that tiny 5 year old with music on headphones, to a worldwide sensation known as DJ Diamondmind. No matter what kit said, scarlet knew deep down she had named her profession after the kid nickname scarlet had called her.

But that was years ago, and now kit was even shyer then she had been before, but yet twice as strong and would defend a friend faster then lightning before a storm. 

Ugh, scarlet groaned as she remembered she had a test that day that she didn’t study for. Wherever Kate was she hoped that she was doing better then she was.

 

Kit was not. 

She was frantically looking through her bag for a flash drive that kept a project that was due at the end of the day. She had worked so hard on it, mastering every single beat imaginable. But alas she couldn’t find it.   
Even after prompting her DJ partner and best friend Jackson Gardner , she still had no idea where it was.

Kit groaned in defeat. This meant that she would have to the entire project!   
She got out computer and started typing like mad. 

“So kit, about that dj diamond-mind outfit.” He started

“The answer is No Jax. It has been and always will be!” Kit replied. She had no time for any of Jax’s antics.

“Well kitty, maybe I’ll just take a record wax pressed copy of Morons over Monkeys instead?” He said using the nickname she hated.

“Jax NO!” Kit practically yelled. Jax flinched at her tone and was only really just realizing how frantic she looked. She was almost punching things in her computer looking more exasperated by the minute. Then the worst thing to happen happened. Kits computer broke. 

“Nooo!” She shrieked. Her computer was fizzing and the computer face was glitching out. She madly pressed buttons but nothing happened only growing more worked up by the second. She pounded the table and knocked over a piece of dj equipment, which would have broke if Jax hadn’t been there to catch it.  
He looked back and went over to comfort her when he got a good look at her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyebrows drew together, and she was almost angrily; sucking her thumb?   
Jax was shocked but had no time to process what was happening, Kit was in the middle of class , out in the open. Other kids could see her. He got her standing and pushed her out of the room.  
And took her to her private secret dj room. And laid her on the couch to stress out . He knew he had to find the only other person who could comfort her, Scarlet. 

He ran through the halls almost as panicked as Kit, desperately trying to find scarlet. She was no where to be seen when all of a sudden he found her. She was talking to some girls around her locker.

“SCAR!” He called out pushing the girls out the way.

“You better have a good reason for this Gardner?!” Scarlet fumed

“It’s kit!!” He said, he had to say no more for as soon as Scarlet heard this she dropped all her stuff and ran after Jax. 

He lead her to the room and opened the door where Kit was either about to or having a meltdown. Scarlet ran in and frantically tried to find a place where Kit could be injured or worse.   
She found none but then noticed the thumb. She was aside to say, shocked. She had thought she had gotten kit over that years ago. But apparently Kit was that worked up, to revisit the only way of comfort available. Scarlet didn’t even care what had happened, she knew what she had to do.

“Jax make sure the door is locked.” She ordered

“Sure but why?” Jax asked to only be met with silence. He did as he was told. And decided to stay in the room, but stay in the far corner, almost completely out of sight. 

“Kit?” Scarlet called out.

“Kit?” Kits head perked up at Scarlets voice”

“Here, come here.” Scarlet said softly.  
As on habit , kit stood up and ran to scarlet. And placed her head on Scarlets chest, and placed her legs where they once went.   
Jax was confused, as to why Kit was sitting on Scarlets lap in such a way, and especially confused as to why Scarlet didn’t remove the thumb from her mouth. Scarlet then proceeded to hug kit with one arm and stroke her head with the other.   
He then began to understand as Scarlet began to sing.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like my diamond in the sky.” Scarlet sang comfortingly 

“Twinkle Twinkle little star, you will shine wherever you are” Scarlet finished looking down. Kit blinked sleepily, as she once did, and looked quite better. But then fell asleep, quietly suckling. 

After all these years somethings would never change Scarlet thought, as she took a picture , one for just because she loved her sister, and two if she ever really wanted kit to do something she hated and needed a little sisterly nudge. Aka falsely blackmail. She would never really tho, she love kit with all her heart. 

She then proceeded to look at Jackson in a way as to say

You tell a soul and you’ll loose your own. 

He gulped and nodded but kept looking at kit. She may be big in heart, but she was only human, and could only take so much. And he decided to never tell anyone, not only because of Scarlets threat, but because she was his best friend. And after all , she was kinda cute when she sucked her thumb. 

And as he walked out he got a buzz on his phone, and when he walked down, he found a pic of kit sucking her thumb, with a little smiling devil face coming from Scarlet. 

Ok maybe he could tease her every once and a while. 

 

Meanwhile back in the room, Scarlet hugged Kit as she once had done so similarly. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Moving her tuque off her head. 

“Goodnight my diamond.” She whispered as she then proceeded to fall asleep. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Note: I love scarlet and Kit fanfics and the idea of this popped up and was too cute to resist! How do U like the sisterly love!


End file.
